ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie Garmadon
Minnie Garmadon '(b. July 8th 15 BBY) is the youngest of Garmadon's children, the Ninja of Fire and a leading member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Minnie was born in Lego City, Pepar on July 8th 15 BBY. She is the youngest child of Misako and the Elder God Garmadon, who gave her the Elemental Power of Fire. Wanting her to live a normal life, Garmadon left Minnie in the care of Ray and Maya, mutants with Fire and Water powers. He left them with instructions to not tell Minnie about her powers, as he would do so at a later date. Discovering her Powers Minnie started at school in September 5th 11 BBY. Her school years were uneventful until January 22nd 3 BBY. Her class were using fire in a science lesson when Minnie subconsciously began controlling the flames. However, Minnie wasn't able to control her powers, and she lost control of the fire, accidentally setting the school on fire. After Ray and Maya heard about the fire, they brought Minnie home and called for Garmadon. He arrived at the house in Lego form, telling Minnie he knew what happened to her real parents. He gave her a one-way ticket to Gogoville, and told her to go there to learn the truth. Minnie accepted the offer and travelled to Gogoville on January 23rd. Upon arriving, Minnie met Garmadon again, who was with Amy Nicai, Zane Garmadon, Jay Garmadon and Lloyd Garmadon. Garmadon explained that Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Minnie were siblings, and that he was their real father. Garmadon explained he was an Elder God, and he had passed down Elemental Powers to them. Minnie learned she had the power of Fire. Garmadon offered to train his children to not only harness and control their powers, but he also offered to train them to be Ninjas. They accepted and began their training. ''To be added At some point, Minnie joined the Justice League. As a child of Garmadon, she was made a leading member. True Potential In 0 BBY, Minnie became the last of the Ninja to unlock her True Potential. She received a new set of robes as a reward from Garmadon. To be added First Final Battle In August 0 BBY, Minnie joined the rest of the Justice League in a mission to the Dark Island. To be added Second Final Battle In August 1 ABY, Minnie fought in the Second Final Battle. To be added Meeting Planet Devourer To be added Third Final Battle In August 2 ABY, Minnie fought in the Third Final Battle. To be added Meeting Kai In 3 ABY, Minnie was sent to investigate reports of blaster fire and a mini tidal wave of water in Lego City. When she arrived, she found destroyed Battle Droids and Kai Jones crying over his father's dead body. Seeing that there was nothing else she could do, Minnie comforted Kai and brought him back to base. Kai told her that they just returned from an adventure where he learned to master the Elemental Power of Water, and upon returning, the Battle Droids ambushed them and killed his father. Kai said he blasted the Droids with water, and now his father was dead, he had nowhere to go. He asked Minnie if he could join the League and become a Ninja like his father, and Minnie accepted. Over the following months, while they trained together, Minnie and Kai grew close. They eventually confessed their romantic feelings for each other and started a relationship. Fourth Final Battle In August 3 ABY, Minnie fought in the Fourth Final Battle. To be added Fifth Final Battle On January 4th 4 ABY, Minnie fought in the Fifth Final Battle. To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Fire: '''Minnie was given the Elemental Power of Fire by Garmadon. ** '''Fire Creature: '''Minnie can transform into a creature made of fire. *** '''Fire Generation: '''As the Fire Creature, Minnie can generate and shoot fire. *** '''Fire Mimicry: '''As the Fire Creature, Minnie can transform her body into fire. **** '''Intangibility: '''When her body is transformed into fire, Minnie can phase through most objects. *** '''Flight: '''As the Fire Creature, Minnie can fly with ease. ** '''Fire Generation: '''Minnie can generate and shoot fire. She can shoot fire in many forms, including bursts of flames, beams of fire and fireballs. ** '''Fire Immunity: '''Minnie is unable to be harmed by fire. ** '''Fire Manipulation: '''Minnie can manipulate and control the shape, size and intensity of an existing fire. ** '''Fire Mimicry: '''Minnie can transform her body into fire. *** '''Intangibility: '''When her body is transformed into fire, Minnie can phase through most objects. ** '''Fire Shield: '''Minnie can create a shield made of fire. ** '''Heat Generation: '''Minnie can generate immense amounts of heat. ** '''Heat Immunity: '''Minnie is unaffected by immense amounts of heat. ** '''Illumination: '''Minnie can use fire to provide light in dark areas. ** '''Pyrokinetic Flight: '''Minnie can use fire to propel herself in the air. ** '''Pyroportation: '''Minnie can use a move she calls Hot Escape to open a small portal in the floor, allowing her to disappear and reappear nearby. Abilities * '''Master Acrobat/Free Runner: '''Minnie is an incredibly skilled acrobat and free runner. * '''Master of Spinjitzu: '''Minnie is a master of the Spinjitzu martial art. She is able to easily create a Spinjitzu tornado of fire. * '''Master Swordswoman: '''Minnie is one of the most skilled sword combatants in the Multiverse. She has mastered every form of sword combat (except Vaapad) and is incredibly difficult to defeat in pure blade-to-blade combat. Weapons and Equipment * Fire Elemental Blade * Minnie's Fourth Robes * Sword of Fire * Twin Katanas Former Weapons and Equipment * Minnie's First Robes * Minnie's Second Robes * Minnie's Third Robes * Spear of Destiny ** Reality Infinity Gem Weaknesses * '''Water: '''As Minnie's powers revolve around fire, they can be neutralized with water. Gallery Minnie-1 first.png|Minnie's first robes (3 BBY - 0 BBY) Minnie-1 second.png|Minnie's second robes (0 BBY - 4 ABY) Minnie-1 third.png|Minnie's third robes (4 ABY - October 23rd 5 ABY) Minnie Garmadon.png|Minnie's fourth and current robes (October 23rd 5 ABY - Present) Trivia * Minnie is based on Kai from LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. ** Kai is the Elemental Master of Fire. ** Minnie has Kai's robes from the Pilot, Season 1, Season 2 and Season 6. ''To be added Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Metahuman Category:Pepar Category:15 BBY Births Category:Justice League (100-1) Category:Fire Category:Spinjitzu